kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kagerō Kii
First appearance: Battle 286 :*Type: Sei :*Type: (formerly) Satsujin Ken :*Martial Arts: Iaido : Personality Sai Kagerou is introduced as a master who is rather careless in his skills, as he cuts down one of his own allies reflexively and unconsciously while he meets with them to hunt for Shigure. To compensate for this, he gives out instructions for dealing with him, amongst them to never point a sword at him and to stay three meters away from him. After Shigure takes Setsunamaru from him, Sai becomes extremely unconfident in himself, reduced to cowering in his shack while birds built a nest in his hair. This extends to his dignity and honor as well, as he openly begged Shigure to give him back the sword without any regard for his dignity. Sai holds Setsunamaru dear to himself, likely because any other blade he uses quickly breaks from his power. His love for swords extends to a disinterest in women, whose faces he is never able to remember (he only remembers Mikumo Kushinada after recognizing her techniques). He will use other swords if deemed necessary but will feel no connection with the weapon, though when he does use the Akabanetou, he proclaims his realization of love for the new sword and cries for Setsunamaru to forgive him for his infidelity. Abilities Sai is a member of Yami's weapon group and is a sword master, able to attack and re-sheath his sword without appearing to move (getting the nickname Tsubanari (Japanese for "supersonic")) and is also double-jointed, which gives him the ability to attack people behind him as if they were in front. The range of his Seikuken is enormous, easily including Kenichi who was standing several feet away from him, and extends even further than that, due to his enormous height and his sword, a hitogiri bouchou and nodachi. His skills are so great that normal swords simply break down from his techniques, unable to withstand them, and he only feels a connection with Setsunamaru, the hitogiri bouchou he received from Shigure's father when Shigure was still an unnamed child, and a sword able to withstand his enormous techniques. Role in the Story :During Shigure's childhood, Sai Kagerou is seen walking out of Shigure's father's shack, admiring the new sword he received. Yearning to test out the new sword, he sliced a bird in half prompting the then unnamed Shigure to attack him; but quickly dodges the attack. Were it not for Shigure's father's insistence that Sai leave immediately, he would have killed her. Before he left, he told her that she had to wait a few years for what awaited her next, leaving a shadow in her heart which she describes as her "trauma". :Years pass and Sai meets with several other bounty hunters to kill Shigure, and accidentally cuts one of his teammates. He gives the rest of them instruction booklets detailing the habit to compensate for his mistake. He is notified of Shigure's presence, and witnesses the defeat of the rest of his teammates. He hands her an instruction booklet as well, and is infuriated when she cuts it up, saying that anybody who does so will die. This prompts Shigure to ask if he remembers her, to which he mistakes her for "Mii-chan" (implied to be Mikumo). While he does manage to cut her overcoat, he is unable to lay a scratch on her as she deflects the sword with only her bare hands. The fight carries on to inside a nearby building, where he manages to cause some injuries to Shigure, who cuts his wildly spiking hair and continues to insult him with the words "sea urchin" and "flatfish face". Sai knocks an attacking Tochumaru into a pillar, angering Shigure and prompting her to use the cutting edge of her sword against him, defeating him and making him realize Shigure's true identity, noting that that is the reason why his Setsunamaru refuses to cut her. He falls, still grasping his sword, which Shigure takes forcefully from his grip. :Later, during the Battle for Akabanetou, Shigure offers to give him a weapon if he protects Kenichi. He is sucessful in doing so and Shigure gives him a weapon that "matched his feelings the most". She leaves him happy cleaving the earth with his new weapon. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character